Faxness
by Hanjay898
Summary: Contains Faxness.Read on as Max's relationship with Fang unfolds before your very eyes. My very first fanfic! DISCONTINUED. (For now anyway.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **_Hi guys, this is my first fanfic I've ever written! If there are any mistakes I'm sorry. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer : **_I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and all the characters._

**Max's POV**

"What the hell you staring at, huh?"

Yup, that was me. It was two days after we defeated Itex. That means I'm hungry, sore, and more than a little grouchy.

Oh, wait. Itex. Yeah. Itex (short for Itexicon) is – or should I say was – a huge company that owned like half the world. They had a branch in pretty much everything – food, furniture, musical instruments, art and lit., toys . . . You name it, they've got it._ Had _it. Anyway, they were really powerful, but they used that power for evil. So of course we, the flock (me, Fang, Nudge, Iggy, Gasman {don't ask} and Angel), had to go destroy them.

Uh, where were we again? Right.

"Nothing", replied Fang.

I looked at him, squinting in the firelight. Ever since we disposed of Itex he had been watching me with those dark, mysterious eyes. It was kinda unnerving to be honest. It was almost as if he was _gazing_ at me. It better not have been because of that time I kissed him on the beach. (If you're confused then read _**Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment**_.)

"Whatever. Anyway, I guess we're free now that Itex is gone."

"Yeah."

"I'm glad we're safe now. _Finally._" I say as I cast my eyes around my sleeping flock.

"Yeah."

A man of many words, huh? Yeah right. We were the only ones awake. Everyone else was totally out for the count. Angel was lying curled up on a bed of leaves with Total, her dog (long story), Gasman was tucked away in a hole in the ground, Nudge was sleeping on a mattress made of leaves with her hoodie over her like a blanket and Iggy was lying spread-eagled with his mouth wide open and was snoring like a pig.

Just the sight of them made me smile. They were, after all, _my_ flock. I may look like an ordinary 15 year-old girl. I am so much more than that. I'm a _mutant_ 15 year-old girl who is a mother to four amazing kids. Who are mutants. With the help of my mutant 15 year-old best friend.

Yeah, so a pretty normal life, huh?

**Fang's POV**

Well. I guess it's moments like that night that made life cool. You know. When you're like, safe, fed, and you know Max is there doing her best to _keep_ it that way.

God. Max. She's . . . well, she's kinda amazing to tell the truth. The only thing I don't get about her is why she always making snide remarks about me being 'Mr Personality'. As if. If she gave me a chance she'd see another side to me, I bet. If only she'd give me that chance . . .

How would I describe Max . . .? Stubborn? Tough? Beautiful? Funny? Smart? Cool? Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes and . . . yes. Well. She can be pretty clueless about _some_ things but hey, nobody's perfect, right?

She's my best friend. I've known her since day one. And . . . I think she may be my first crush. Not that I'll ever admit it. No way!

Anyway, the next day we spoke a bit about our destroying of Itex.

". . . Yeah!And then when Gazzy and Iggy blew that hole through that robot's head with the rocket launcher I was all OMG! And then he kept talking though half his head was gone! That was _sooo_ creepy!

"Hey, Nudge!_ Breathe_, why don't you?" said Iggy, sounding exasperated. Although he's blind he managed to fix his gaze about an inch above Nudge's right eyebrow.

What can I say? He's good, but he's not perfect!

This whole time I've been watching Max. I'm not sure, but I _think_ she might feel the same way about me as I do about her . . .

**A/N : **_Hey! How'd you like it? There's more to come too._

_If there were any mistakes, feel free to point them out! Same with ideas . . . if any of you guys have any ideas as to what I could put in I'm all ears _:)

_Thanks x_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : **_Hi everyone. I was too excited to wait before I submitted Chapter 2 so . . . here it is! Enjoy! (Please RnR!)_

**Disclaimer :**_ I do not own Maximum Ride. James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and all of the characters._

**Max's POV**

Okay. I am officially confused. When Fang looked at me I felt a . . . a . . . I don't know! A feeling, deep inside of me. Not that I'll say that to anyone! It's kinda scary to be honest. I don't know what to do! And I can't tell anyone because I tell Fang my problems. I can't exactly talk to him about this!

And I . . . I actually think he might like me too. But I can't really _ask_ him, now can I?

But . . . but . . . but I kinda want to.

"Uh, Fang? Can we, uh, talk?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, maybe away from the others?"

" `Kay."

We walked away a bit and stopped at about a five minutes' walk away from the flock.

"So, what were you gonna say?" asked Fang.

"Um. Okay. Uh . . . do you like me, Fang?"

"Oh, uh yeah _duh_. We, uh, all do." replied Fang, trying to sound cool but my question obviously threw him a bit.

"No. I mean do you _like_ me?"

"Yes."

"I _mean_ do you-"

"I know what you mean." said Fang, quietly interrupting me. "And I said yes."

"Whoa. Okay. Uh . . ." I babbled, pretty much hyperventilating.

"Max. _Max_. Max!"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Relax. Breathe. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm okay. I think." I replied, trying to control my breathing.

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

Oh crap. How do I answer this? I made the mistake of looking into his eyes. They were, like, all intense and I, the idiot, blurted out the truth.

"I wanted to know if you felt the same way as I do. Damn. Why did I _say_ that?"

**Fang's POV**

I looked at her, speechless. I mean, I'd hoped for this but I guess I never really believed it could be real.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"Nothing!"

"Did you mean that?"

"No!"

"Oh . . ." I looked down, disappointed.

"Yes . . . ?"

"Honestly?"

". . . Yes." Max blushed. "I guess, yeah."

Suddenly I was filled with intense happiness. (Just goes to show how much it meant - and still does mean – to me.) She really liked me!

"Shouldn't we be getting back?" asked Max.

"Yeah."

We walked back, occasionally shooting embarrassed glances at each other. Neither of us really knew what to say.

When we finally pushed our way through the last branches and reached camp we found . . . nothing. No flock.

"Oh God!" said Max. "What the heck happened?"

**A/N :**_Thanks for reading this guys. I know it's kinda short-ish but I will try to get out longer chapters. Peace out x_


End file.
